Uchiha strive for power
by Mr.Stopin105
Summary: Uchiha clan. A clan of the Sharingan. Because of the Strive for power born from Madara, the clan has strived to further their eye. Years after the results sealing, the young Jinchuriki by the name of Naruto Uzumaki has found the sealed result of the strive for power. Said to surpass the sage combined with the Juubi. Uchiha is spelled Uchia in first chapter, sorry.


_The Uchia Clan. One of two founding clans on Konoha. Strongest current clan of Konoha after loss of long rival clan, the Senju Clan. Believed to be one of the descendent clans from the Sage of Six Paths himself. Holders of strongest known Dojutsu, the Sharingan. However, every family has it's secrets._

The Uchia strive for power was inherited by Madara Uchia after he was ruthlessly beaten again and again by Hashirama Senju, his childhood rival. One of the first 2 Uchia to unlock the Magekyo Sharingan along with his brother, first Uchia to unlock the Eternal Magekyo Sharingan as well. Believed to be one of the strongest humans to have blessed this Earth alongside Hashirama Senju and the Sage himself. His strive for power has bled into his clan, making them do horrible things.

The worst thing they have done, is a strive to further their Dojutsu. Sharingan eyes were transfered through the clan left and right, you never knew who's eye you had anymore. Sons were forced to kill their Mothers, Daughters were forced to kill their Fathers, siblings killed siblings in cold blood. Megekyo Sharingans were transfered to others with the Magekyo, Magekyo was even transfered to those with a normal Sharingan. The strive for power was unbeatable, unmatchable. It all came down to a single set of eyes, sealed away in disgust at what their ancestors had done. Only the Clan Head and his advisors are the ones to know about this set of eyes, though they don't even know it's location. It's power is said to completely over-shadow even the Sage at full power, in his prime. Said to be able to kill the Juubi even without eye-contact.

The Uchia strive for power is ruthless. It disgusts todays Uchia, particularly one Itachi Uchia. The prodigy is disgusted with his ancestors. All of the eyes that were transfered, Uchias didn't even know where their eyes were after 2 days. His father allowed him to read the full recordings of what happened, and frankly he wanted to burn it. The only question that clan heads have had since Madara is, Where are those eyes?

A young 6 year old vibrant blonde is seen walking through the main business district with a down-cast face. The blonde is wearing a black shirt with a red swirl on the back, outfit complete with blue shorts and black sandals. The shirt is dirty with little holes here and there, the shorts looking more of a gray than a blue now. This child is Naruto Uzumaki, un-knowing Jinchuriki of the 9-tailed Fox that attacked his village on the day of his birth. Naruto is thinking to himself, pondering why the village treats him as they do. You may be wondering what way a village could treat a Jinchuriki other than force it into being a weapon, well that is because this village is very ignorant.

The civilians believe him to be the Fox reborn, and such treat him as if he were a mini-kyubi walking amongst them. Beatings happen daily, the blonde was kicked out of his orphanage, denied access to food or shinobi shops, and he currently resides to making a home in a random alley. _Hmm... I don't think I did anything bad to them, unless I did when I was very young and I just don't remember it... No I'm sure the countless times I've asked the old man he probably would've told me about it... _You see, Naruto may seem like a stupid idiot to everyone including the Old Man who just plays it off as poor instruction, but Naruto is actually a hidden prodigy. When he managed to sneak off with a book from the Old Man's office, Naruto learned a lot.

The book explained that a Shinobi, Naruto dream to be such, has many tools that help. It mentioned that a Shinobi's greatest weapon is deception. After sneaking a dictionary Naruto learned this is the art of hiding one's true abilities, so Naruto took this to heart. The boy has been secretly learning ever since, sneaking books from the library or the Old Man's office and learning from them. The blonde is very advanced for his age, perhaps surpassing even the Uchia prodigy Itachi Uchia, at his age of course. Naruto was too deep in thought to notice the boy in front of him before it was too late and he knocked into the boy, sending them both onto the ground on their butts.

" Hey watch it!" The boy yelled, getting Naruto's attention. He looked up to see a boy with raven-hair styled like a duck's butt with a black, long-sleeved shirt and black shorts with, guess what, black sandals. He had the Uchia fan on his shoulders and one large one on his back. The boy got up and glared at Naruto, before an older Uchia with pronounced tear trails and straight hair that had a single pony-tail in the back wearing a larger version of the younger boy's clothes came here.

" Did you hit my little brother?" He questioned in a stoic tone, making the littler one smirk. " Yea so what? It's his fault he was standing there." Naruto spoke proudly, before shrinking in fear from the Sharingan-activated glare given from the older man. Naruto looked away knowing he could get caught in a genjutsu. _Damn Uchias, thinking they own the god-damn world. Errgh. _Naruto stood up and glared into the Sharingan, surprising both boys as he looked upwards into those eyes. " What are you going to do about Uchia-trash?" Naruto questioned angrily, surprising both again.

_Isn't he the Kybui Jinchuriki? Feel bad for the kid, and too stand up against a Sharingan glare, I'm impressed. I hope he enters the Academy with Sasuke, I'd like to have both of on my team. If only we met on better terms. _Itachi thought with an internal sigh, though on the outside he was still glaring holes into Naruto's sky-blue glare. " That's out of the question. The real problem is What would _you _do if I attacked?" Itachi questioned in his normal Uchia stoic voice. " Who me? Heh, I wouldn't do anything. The Old Man would never let anyone who did severe amounts of damage to me get away with it. That's just how Jiji is." Naruto spoke with confidence, still staring into the Sharingan. Sasuke, Itachi's younger brother, was staring in awe at the kid who was standing up to his brother. Internally he was calling the kid and idiot, but still he had the workings of a confident and skilled Shinobi to stand up to someone stronger than yourself.

Itachi un-activated his Sharingan and smiled with closed eyes, " Well than, I guess we should leave." He spoke gently, yet happy that his ( Hopefully ) future student had confidence and even outsmarted him with having the Hokage as a threat. Itachi picked Sasuke up and placed him on his shoulders, before walking away with his beloved younger brother. Naruto huffed before realizing that their little scene got attention, the civilians in disbelief whilst the 2 Uchia who managed to be there were nodding in respect, though they were a little peeved that he called the Uchias trash. But even so, to stare into a Sharingan glare, _plus _outsmart the prodigy of the owners of the Dojutsu... The kid was impressive. Too bad the Old Man Hokage wouldn't allow Mikoto of the Head Family to adopt the poor boy. After all, they did have many saved Sharingan in case a child was adopted into the clan. ( Any time an Uchia dies, they preserve the eye for this reason. Just in the story, don't think they'd actually do that in the Anime or Manga.)

Naruto dusted himself off before walking towards the gate, determined to find the clearing he held dear to himself ever since he found it last year on his birthday. The villagers chased him out of the gates in an effort to make him see that they wanted him out of the village. Naruto managed to find a neat little clearing that he played in and generally found peace until the next day came and a squad of ANBU found him. What he didn't know is that the Uchia he just glared at lead that team. Itachi truly cared for the boy. But, the Jinchuriki had time to figure that out when he hopefully enters the Academy and gets on Itachi's team. The Sharingan user could wait.

Naruto passed the gates with a nod to the Chunin guards, who actually liked him. Than, he sprinted at unbelievable speed towards his clearing. _Straight, Left, Right, Right, Left, Straight. _Naruto recapped in his mind the mental directions before coming across a small clearing with a little pond and large trees covering it, the sun hitting the ground in little patches from the bushy tops of the trees. Walking over to the largest tree near the southern area, where he could sit and stare at the pond, Naruto sat down and leaned against the tree in a lotus position.

_Alright. The Book said that chakra was like water. " It flows in a designated path that is pre-determined by Human Anatomy. To change this, imagine putting a barrier to the chakra, like putting rocks to change the flow of water." _Naruto recapped in his mind, determined to unlock his chakra like he assumed all of the other kids who were going to join the Academy were. If only he knew you only did that in the final year of said school. Taking deep breaths, Naruto found the natural flow of his chakra. Little did he know, a certain Uchia was watching him from the trees with great interest.

Naruto's conscious traveled to the paths of his chakra. He followed the path mentally and learned all he could about the natural flow. He begun to summon the dormant chakra to his entire body. The chakra begun to act up. The sky-blue chakra begun to shake frantically in it's path, making Itachi, the Uchia in the tree, widen his normally narrow eyes. _He's planning to activate his chakra... Even I didn't do that until I was 2 years his senior... The files on him say he's a dead-brained idiot... * Mental gasp * He's implementing deception into his daily life. _Itachi thought, very impressed with the boy.

Suddenly, Naruto felt a great force explode into his body. The boy was covered in a sky-blue shroud of chakra that begun to grow larger until Naruto pulled it back. The chakra begun to gather around Naruto, getting denser to unbelievable levels. It rivaled a Tailed Beast Ball. Itachi was getting worried. Cracks were forming all around the boy, the chakra was shaking violently, and not even an _eighth _of the boy's reserves were being cast out. The boy's levels were already larger than the Hokage's reserves, and Itachi realized there wasn't even a single trace of the Kyubi's chakra. It was _all Naruto's chakra. _He had heard about the Uzumaki Clan's legendary chakra reserves and their equally legendary stamina, but damn. This was intense.

Naruto begun to try and force the chakra outwards, resulting in his chakra shooting outwards and covering the clearing. It swirled around, it calmed everything in the area. Itachi, who was worried for the boy, begun to feel unnaturally calm. Even when spending time with his little brother, he never felt this calm. Naruto exhaled with a happy smile as his chakra continued to saturate the air. However, this saturation was causing the air pressure to raise drastically. Cracks were forming everywhere in the ground, the trees were shattering left and right, the pond's water was swirling into a whirlpool, everything was affected. As Naruto tried to pull it back, he grimly found out with his insanely large reserves, that his chakra control was unbelievably terrible.

The ground begun to shake as Naruto slowly pulled it back in, the tree behind Naruto was being uprooted and thrown aside. The ground suddenly split to show a large cavern that Naruto fell in, his lotus position breaking and causing his chakra to shoot back inside him. Itachi went to dive for the boy he cared for like his little Sasuke, but was slightly to slow and missed the boys feet by a single centimeter. The blonde's vibrant hair disappeared from view along with his scream as he fell. Itachi only hoped it wasn't as far down as it seemed.

Everywhere around Naruto was dark. His stomach was turning violently as he tumbled down the cavern, vaguely realizing the fact that he was screaming for his life. He tried gripping something, but found nothing as his body flew and rolled in the air as he plummeted into darkness. When he looked up, he found only a sliver of light and a faint silhouette of someone above him. He couldn't think clearly, but when his body shifted again and he looked below, he could see a large opening and a glowing blue light as he fell.

Naruto landed in a large, deep pool of water that was clean and clear. Frantically, for the fear of drowning, Naruto stopped his momentum and swam upwards as fast as he could. When he surfaced, Naruto found himself in an underground cavern that was lit with unnatural blue light. Naruto couldn't find the source. What intrigued him more than anything was the strange... Shrine? To his direct left was a little, circular cut out that was incredibly smooth. In the center was a little pillar cut out of pristine white marble that had a single stand on it holding a single scroll with the Uchia crest on it. Surrounding it were candles that gave off a golden glow, the wax underneath seemed as if it were never melted yet everything seemed so, so, _old. _The Uchia crest was even de-colored a little bit.

Swimming over to the shore in front of the mini-temple, Naruto heaved himself onto it. _What is this... _Naruto pondered as he walked over to the cut out, only to find a weird barrier that suddenly spoke to him, **" The Uchia Clan wishes to test thy before allowing thy to take upon the result of the Uchia Strive for power. Do you accept the test of worth?" **The voice questioned in a booming, non-human voice that was too low and loud to be any form of human. Naruto steeled his emotions and spoke proudly, " I accept." Suddenly, he felt as if his mind was being searched by an outside force. He looked down and found his clothes being ripped apart by a white beam that was slowly moving around his body before moving to his forehead. What surprised Naruto was the very, _very, __**Very **_intricate seal on his stomach that slowly faded away.

**" Young One, you are deemed worthy. Thy may not be of Uchia blood, but your humble spirit is all that I search for. You are granted access." **The booming voice spoke before the barrier disappeared, and the scroll slowly floated over to him and landed gently in his hand. The candles suddenly melted and spread over the cut out and the light diminished quickly. Naruto brought the scroll up closer to his view and found more than the Uchia crest embedded on it. Next to it was a rather frank statement that said, _Sealing Scroll. Channel Chakra into the scroll. _Following the frank instructions, Naruto opened the scroll and channeled chakra. The results scared him.

A beam of white light similar to the beam that searched his body shot out and immediately transfered to his eyes. The overwhelming pain hit him like a certain blondes chakra infused fist. ( Somewhere in a small city said blonde sneezed, spilling her sake all over her self and her assistant, not to mention her little pig. ) Screaming, Naruto dropped the scroll and fell to his knees, clawing at his eyes as the white light just moved it's path from the scroll, still beaming into his eyes. Suddenly, it all stopped. Than, the scroll popped a seal onto Naruto's wrist before unleashing a sealed Earth jutsu that sent Naruto flying out as well as closing the cavern.

Itachi felt frightened with the ANBU squad as a blood-curling scream erupted from the cavern, before the ground shook and Naruto came flying out, the cavern closing and nearly crushing the ANBU that was currently preparing to climb down. Naruto landed roughly and slid before he fell limp a little ways away. Itachi and the ANBU squad ran over to Naruto and immediately began checking for wounds. They found 2 things that unsettled Itachi. The first being the strange storage seal that, from their moderate knowledge on seals, would only open from Naruto's chakra. The second, his eyes were changed. They couldn't explain it, they were still Naruto's original eyes but they were just different. Changed as they said. Scooping the unconscious blonde, Itachi and the others dashed off towards the Hokage's office.

Hiruzen Sarutobi, God of Shinobi, The Professor, Sandaime Hokage, un-official surrogate grandfather to the young blonde in his arms, was troubled by the ANBU squads findings. He sent powerful Earth jutsu users to the clearing, but they dug and dug but found nothing. Not even a trace of _anything _but dirt and stone. Another thing that troubled him was the fact that his little Naruto-kun hasn't woken up since the event in 3 whole days. And the final thing that worried him to no ends, is the unexplainable change, as his ANBU called it, in Naruto's eyes. He even put his best sensor to the work. That man stated that, _" He is displaying a similar pulse to that of a Magekyo Sharingan, but it is much different, and if I may, incredibly more powerful. I-I can't even begin to explain it, it's just... IT'S JUST SO POWERFUL!" _

Hiruzen narrowed his eyes and glared at nothing in angry thought. He couldn't begin to think about what could've happened in that cavern. And than the reports from Itachi that Naruto was unlocking his chakra earlier than even th Uchia prodigy did... Just what was Naruto hiding about his intelligence? And that Naruto not only stood up to a Sharingan glare, ( Which Hiruzen will admit, he still had a hard time doing,) but he also outsmarted Itachi. He was deeply curious about the boy. He'd question the boy about everything with a sensor in the room to make sure Naruto did not lie about anything. That's when an ANBU shunshined in the room with good news.

The ANBU, Neko, kneeled in front of the Hokage's desk and gave her news. " Hokage-sama, Naruto-kun has recently awoken. If you would like, he is in condition to talk." Neko reported, her purple hair falling near the floor in her kneel. " Thank you Necko-san, please shunshin me, my old bones deserve a rest after all of the pacing I've done recently." Hiruzen stated with a weak joke to try and break the tension that was forming around the mystery of his surrogate grandson. With that, the pair shunshined to the blonde's room.


End file.
